Sweet Little Kisses
by unashamed-shipper
Summary: Pocky Day takes a sweet little turn for Lucy


"Luce, what are you mopin' about?" Natsu asked, and Lucy pushed her head into her hands further. Today just couldn't get any worse.

"You wouldn't understand, Natsu," Lucy sighed, and Natsu chuckled. He flopped down next to her on a stool at the bar and ordered Lucy a drink. She brightened a little at the action but still had her head in her hands. Mira made the concoction and placed it on the bar, sliding it over to Lucy. Lucy caught it with both hands and sipped the drink with newfound enthusiasm. It was a cosmo, which was Lucy's favorite.

"Is this about the strawberry covered pocky?" Natsu said, and Lucy harrumphed in annoyance. Of course he had to bring that up! And it wasn't just about that, either. Today was not the day for his chuckles which only made her like him more.

Her boss had given her a talking to about her lateness even though she had only been late twice in her whole three years there. Customers had been more on edge than usual in the afternoon, which made Lucy grumpy. One even had the gall to call her a fraud for doing something that she was required to do, which was ask to open up a credit card! Lucy's lunch had spoiled and she did not know, so when she went to grab her food for her break, she was greeted by a terrible taste. And to top it all off, Cana had used the remaining one strawberry pocky stick to play with Mira instead of aiding Lucy's grumbling stomach. At least Lucy had eaten most of the box before Cana had gotten to it.

And Lucy may or may not be around her crush today, which added to her nerves. Lucy had known Natsu for ages, but it seemed now that she liked him more than a friend that she didn't know how to act around him. Flirting may come easy to Lucy, but she treated Natsu like she would anyone else-right up until she noticed that his smile made her heart thump a little faster, or that his shirts he always wore fit snugly on his muscles. The one time he stretched with his arms above his head with a huge grin revealing the smooth v-shaped muscle underneath his abs, Lucy almost fainted.

When today had come, Lucy had come to the realization that most of her friends had coupled up. Levy had found Gajeel, or rather Gajeel had found her. They had met at a library where he stared up her skirt and the tiny woman beat the much taller man into oblivion. There they fell in love, and they were now engaged and Levy was pregnant with twins. Jellal and Erza had been friends for quite a while, but had just recently started dating. And Gray and Juvia, well, they were another story entirely.

But Natsu hadn't noticed. If he had, he was good at not letting on. The man didn't care about relationships at all. As much as Lucy tried to flirt with him by twirling her hair and showing him loads of her creamy skin, he acted as he always did: slinging an arm around her shoulders with a grin and wearing that cursed vest of his that drew her eyes to his abs...and south. Lucy didn't know what to do with herself.

She knew that today was going to be great because no matter what happened, she would take that strawberry treat and play that game until Natsu finally kissed her. But now, that happy ending was nowhere in sight.

"Not just about that, Natsu!" Lucy grumbled, her eyes now tearing up after her sad day. Everything crashed down upon her, and salty tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Natsu asked, now rubbing her back with rough fingers. Lucy eased into his touch, and he pulled her closer to him. His usual scent of firewood and pine needles was amplified now, and Lucy's heightened senses were making her aware of his every move. Natsu pulled Lucy into a hug, and she softly cried as he rubbed her back.

But she couldn't tell him how she really felt. Not now, anyway. In the middle of the guild wasn't the greatest place to confess one's love…

"I really like that strawberry pocky, and I had such a bad day. I really wanted you to have a piece of my favorite treat for today, and I wanted to play the game with you!" Lucy said, hoping that Natsu wouldn't catch the undertones of what she was saying. He was as oblivious as Erza was strong, and he didn't really pay attention to romantic things.

"Well, I gotta taste it for myself, then!" Natsu said with a bright grin, and Lucy flushed but narrowed her eyes. Where the hell was he going to find another box of strawberry pocky on this day?

"What are you talking abo-" Lucy began, but Natsu's lips were already on hers. His lips were rough as hers were smooth, and she was amazed to find that he knew what he was doing. His tongue slid inside her mouth and Lucy let out a soft groan. His hands were on her hips, and she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. She could tell he liked it when she felt his hands slowly roam down to her ass, and she knew that it was time to pull away. But before she could, he pulled away with a grin.

"Wow! You're right, Luce. Strawberry pocky really is good!" Natsu chuckled, his eyes glinting a little.

"What-" Lucy started, but was cut off by Natsu grasping her chin in hers. Any words that she had dried in her throat, and she shut her mouth in shock.

Natsu grasped her chin in hers and stared into her eyes with a stunning smile, and Lucy felt her heart beat faster with the intensity that he gave. Natsu wrapped an arm around her hips and pulled her closer to him, pulling her hand onto his chest, and he looked as if he was about to devour her. A pooling was felt in Lucy's core, and she wondered where this Natsu had been all along.

"In fact," Natsu said, his voice dripping with seductiveness, "I think I'd like another taste."


End file.
